Baila Joker Baila
by yoxitha94
Summary: A Shaoran le gustaban las cosas extrañas y oscuras, Sakura era miedosa pero para estar cerca de él haría lo que sea.. Una noche Li convenció a sus amigos de hacer un ritual para invocar al Joker. ¿Saldrán bien las cosas? ¿O se arrepentirá el resto de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

_Juegos_

Shaoran

Me gustan todo el tipo de cosas extrañas mientras más lúgubre mejor, la ouija ya lo he jugado tantas veces que ya perdió la gracia con mi grupo de amigos nos juntamos en mi departamento todos los viernes en las noches para ver películas de terror, aunque la que estábamos viendo ya me había aburrido.

En mi grupo de amigos están Eriol mi mejor amigo desde los seis años ya tenemos dieciocho, él ya es más bien mi hermano, Yamasaki, Kamui, también son nuestros amigos.

Pero no solo me junto con ellos sino que también con las novias de estos somos un grupo algo numeroso Tomoyo novia de Eriol, Chiharu la de Yamasaki, Rika la de Kamui, también están Sakura y Naoko, él novio de Naoko está en la universidad pero no es amigo de nosotros. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica linda pero algo miedoso eso me molestaba, aun no descubro porque se junta con nosotros en las noches, si no le gusta invocar personas muertas o ese tipo de cosas.

-Chicos esta película es una mierda no asusta y la trama es malísima- dije algo molesto.

-Cállate Shaoran- dijo Kamui- hace otra cosa por ultimo.

Nadie más hablo estaban todos concentrados viendo actividad paranormal 3, me di vuelta y saque el notebook que estaba en el sillón, busque rituales y ese tipo de cosas, encontré algo muy interesante, es como un tipo de juego se llama "Baila Joker Baila" habían muchas versiones pero yo lo haría eso era nuevo para mí.

-Chicos- grite, no me di cuenta del tono de mi voz- todos gritaron en cadena fue divertido a Sakura se le veían lo ojos brillar me sentí algo culpable al haberme reído.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- me regaño Naoko

-Encontré algo mejor que hacer, que ver esa estúpida película

-te esperas, está por terminar así que cállate- agrego Rika

-Pero si recién lleva media desde que empe…- pero todos me interrumpieron gritándome – ¡CALLATE!

¿Qué les pasaba acaso era el día de regañar a Shaoran? No entiendo porque les gusto esa basura, no se cuánto rato paso pero me quede dormido en el sillón, hasta que me despertaron tirándome un vaso de agua.

-¿Que querías decir?-pregunto Sakura

-Gracias por mojarme-dije de forma sarcástica- a verdad encontré un tipo de juego se llama Baila Joker Baila

-He leído sobre eso-agrego Naoko casi gritando-pero nunca lo he intentado

-Bien empecemos-exclamo Eriol

-No se puede, hacen falta cosas- dije decepcionado

-Si hacen falta cosas ¿Por qué mierda interrumpiste toda la película?- me grito Tomoyo de la forma mas molesta que pudo

-Porque cuando yo lo dije era temprano y podíamos juntar las cosas que faltaban

-¿Qué les parece mañana?-pregunto Sakura con una voy muy tímida no parecía la chica alegre de siempre.

-Por mi está bien-dije con una gran sonrisa

-yo no puedo- dijo Kamui –tengo que cuidar a mi hermana

-déjala sola a mí me dejaban sola a los 9- dijo Rika algo celosa

-no puedo ella tiene 5 años

-chicos yo hablaba de en la noche como a las doce

-no creo que tengan algo que hacer a esa hora ¿cierto?-

-chicos lo siento me tengo que ir ya son las once y media mi hermano va a llegar en cualquier momento

-no puedes irte sola esta oscuro, es peligroso-solo lo dije porque me preocupo es mi amiga aunque aveces me moleste que sea tan cobarde

-Sakura te vas conmigo, enseguida llamo a alguien que nos venga a buscar- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura

Me fui con Tomoyo a mi casa, en realidad no vi la película estuve observando a Shaoran dormir se veía dulce y tierno como un angelito, no de los blancos ya que suele vestirse de negro.

No quería parecer tonta frente a él así que comencé a investigar en internet de que trataba el juego, ¡ay! En que me metí yo soy muy miedosa pero hago esto solo para estar cerca de Shaoran, pero joder ¿invocar un demonio? Quizás se lleve mi alma creo que esto es algo exagero ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme el chico extraño? Al que le gustan las cosas oscuras, a veces desearía retroceder el tiempo y no haberme cruzado por ese camino.

Shaoran

Estaba muy ansioso por empezar, llegaron todos los chicos a las diez de la noche

-¿Cómo se juega?- pregunto Eriol

- se utiliza un pañuelo, depende el color que uses Blanco o azul es Bueno en este, cuenta chistes y si te ríes pagas con Pan o comida, en el rojo o negro es Malo pagas con tu alma, pero en realidad uno invoca a algún demonio para que se transforme en el Joker, luego nos sentamos en círculo, ponemos al joker boca arriba sobre el pañuelo, en frente ponemos un espejo para que se refleje la carta, yo elegí el blanco, prendemos cinco velas negras que deben rodear la carta las encendemos en sentido del reloj , y ponemos sangre sobre el joker, para invocarlo tenemos que decir todos al mismo tiempo "Baila Joker Baila", cuando empiece a bailar y/o a cantar a veces hace ambas, no debemos reírnos porque nos va a pegar, pero si lo hacemos tenemos que darle comida a eso ya lo había dicho, si ponen su mano frente al espejo se ve como el joker la corta, y por ultimo para terminar la invocación hay que apagar las velas en forma anti horaria.

-wow nunca te había escuchado dar una explicación tan larga sin que te aburras antes- se burló Tai.

-¿Están listo? O tienen miedo- dije con un tono burlón para molestarlos.

Comenzamos a preparar las cosas note que Sakura la miedosa para variar estaba asustada,-¡TONTO!- Me reprocho mi conciencia, Sakura es muy linda y tierna pero me molesta que se asuste con todo, para estar bien con mi conciencia y con ella deje la luz encendida

-¿tienes miedo?- le pregunte no quería que sonara de forma casual, pero fue asi

-No estoy bien-respondió con una sonrisa, a veces pienso que ella hace eso solo para agradarme o no quedarse sola.

-mmm Shaoran está preocupado 1313- dijo Kamui era obvio que me estaba molestando, además un día que estaba borracho dije que Sakura era mi musa o algo asi solo me acuerdo de palabras sueltas pero ellos no lo olvidaron.

-no molestes, si tienes miedo puedes sentarte a mi lado yo puedo cuidarte

-La semana pasada te agarraste con tres tipos que casi te matan no sabes cuidarte tu y las vas a cuidar a ella-agrego Tai – aun tienes el ojo moreteado

Sakura

Shaoran noto que me estaba asustando asi que dejo la luz encendida, es un buen chico después de todo

-cállense-dijo Shaoran molesto- Sakura si tienes miedo, siéntate a mi lado.

-yo acepte sin pensarlo dos veces parece que me conocía bien ya que había ocultado bien mi miedo pero si él lo noto quizás, olvídalo Sakura, eso no va a pasar.

Empezó a llover muy fuerte, eso hacia la situación más tenebrosa, todos nos pinchamos el dedo con una aguja

-Espero que nadie tenga sida-bromeo Yamasaki

Nos reímos un poco de la situación Shaoran prendió las velas mientras que Kamui acomodaba el espejo, Rika y Naoko estaban en la cocina buscando comida para ofrecer si es que esto funcionaba, y por ultimo Chiharu buscaba el pañuelo blanco, Eriol y Tomoyo se lo estaban pasando muy bien se besaban como si no hubiese mañana, supongo que la lluvia le daba un toque más romántico, me hubiese gustado estar así con Shaoran pero él no es de ese tipo.

Cuando trajeron todas las cosas, nos acomodamos me quede al lado de Shaoran, depositamos una gota de sangre encima de la carta

-Listos chicos a la cuenta de tres-dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa- uno, dos y tres

"BAILA JOKER BAILA" comenzamos a decir todos al mismo tiempo, las luces empezaron a parpadear, la lluvia parecía ser más fuerte a cada momento, todos seguían recitando la frase yo observaba todo a mi alrededor hasta que la luz se cortó quedamos completamente en la oscuridad de la noche, sin pensarlo abrase a Shaoran pero cuando Yamasaki dijo wow, vi al lugar donde estábamos haciendo el rito, en vez de causarme gracia aquel baile, creí que me desmayaría, tenía mucho miedo mi corazón se aceleró no podía escuchar nada más que no fueran mis latidos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que les haya gustado se viene mejor, siento no haber hecho un capitulo de mi otro fic pero soñe que hacia este y tuve que escribirlo ¿quizas fue un sueño profetico no O.o? jaojajo estoy loca xD

Saluditos a los que lo lean =D Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Shaoran

Estábamos sentados en el suelo del living en forma de circulo, en medio de este se encontraba el pañuelo blanco que encima tenia a la carta cubierta con la sangre de todos nosotros, Kamui acomodo el espejo para que el joker se refleje y todos puedan verlo. A esto lo rodeaban las cinco velas negras las cuales encendí en el sentido del reloj, al comenzar con el ritual, las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta que se cortaron, pero esta no solo se fue de mi departamento sino que de todo el edificio. La lluvia a cada momento caía con más fuerza, quedamos completamente bajo el lúgubre manto de la noche, la luz de las velas era lo único que nos permitía ver en espesa oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Los brazos de Sakura se aferraron a mi pecho, para calmar su temor deslice mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, poder cuidarla y tenerla cerca se sentía bien, pero no le tome mucha atención, ya que estaba nervioso que quede claro "nervioso" de que el ritual no funcionara, ya que quedaría como un tonto frente a mis amigos, pero esto desapareció cuando Yamasaki dijo "wow".

-Funciono- dijo Rika algo incrédula, mientras Kamui que estaba sentado detrás de ella con las piernas abiertas y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es lo mejor que hemos hecho estos días porque la película de ayer fue una pérdida de tiempo- dije observando el gracioso baile que captaba la atención de todos

-Quieres olvidarte de eso, termina con el tema de la película- me gruño Naoko.

Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo viendo al joker bailar, excepto Sakura, me sentía un poco mal por ella, ya que no lo estaba disfrutando como todos ¿pero que más podía hacer yo aparte de abrazarla?.

Al minuto de haber empezado la invocación se escuchó una voz, no era de ni uno de nosotros, pero esta no era tenebrosa, sino más bien divertida y dijo.

-¿Qué hace un perro con un taladro? Taladrando.

Eso me causo gracia, sonreí pero esta se borró de inmediato cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en el pómulo y parte del ojo derecho que aún seguía moreteado de una pelea que había tenido hace unos días. Solté rápidamente a Sakura para llevarme las manos a la zona del golpe no se para que lo hice eso no iba a calmar el dolor.

-Ahh maldición- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-¿Shaoran estas bien?-me pregunto Sakura asustada

-si no te preocupes, es parte del juego

Tai le ofreció pan, ya que yo había perdido de cierta forma, mientras que el joker seguía bailando y contando chistes.

-Un hombre llega a su casa con un estupendo ramo, su novia le pregunta ¿flores? Y él le responde ¡no! No… son zanahorias

Eriol no aguanto la risa, pero cayo de espalda con el golpe que recibió, Tomoyo lo sacudió creo que lo hizo para verificar que su novio aún estaba vivo, este se acomodó de nuevo y Tomoyo lo beso, mientras que Rika ofrecía el pan en forma de pago.

-Chicos me acuerdo que leí, que si colocaban su mano frente al espejo se veía como la cortaba el joker ¿se atreven?- dije de forma provocativa

-Shaoran por que no lo haces tú, fue idea tuya- dijo Tai

-¿Tienen miedo?- les pregunte

-yo lo hago- dijo Chiharu

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Yamasaki

-Sí, porque aquí los hombres son unos cobardes

-yo no soy cobarde- me defendí

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- pregunto Tomoyo

-¿o acaso quieres que lo hagamos nosotros porque a ti te da miedo?-dijo Naoko

Sin pensarlo puse mi mano derecha frente al espejo, que tonto soy era obvio que me estaban provocando siempre hacen lo mismo y yo caigo.

-Shaoran que valiente eres mi héroe- se burló Kamui

-jaja que divert…¡ahhhh!- saque mi mano y me pare rápidamente del lugar en el que me encontraba pero bote dos velas a pesar de la poca luz que había, veía como la sangre brotaba, las heridas parecían haberlas hecho con cuchillos.

Sakura

Shaoran a veces era increíblemente estúpido, a la menor provocación reaccionaba sin pensar, no si le dolerá el orgullo, porque esa sería la única manera de que siempre actué de esa manera.

-Shaoran que valiente eres mi héroe –dijo Kamui

-jaja que divert…¡ahhhh!- vi como la carta dejo de bailar y con sus uñas comenzó hacerle cortes a la mano de Shaoran, en ese momento mi miedo desapareció y cambio por preocupación ya que por lo que habían dicho para terminar el ritual las velas debían apagarse de forma anti horaria, pero ya se habían apagado dos cuando Shaoran saco su mano.

-Torpe y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- le ladro Eriol a Shaoran

-apagamos las que quedan, hacia el lado derecho-le respondió mientras observaba su mano no se para que lo hacía si no se veía nada con la escasa luz que había.

Tai apago las velas, y quedamos en la completa oscuridad, escuche arañazos cerca de la ventana pero no le tome atención, tenía que ser Kamui tratando de asustarme a él le encanta molestarme.

-ahh mierda me duele-dijo Shaoran, Eriol repartió las velas mientras que Chiharu las encendía, me dieron una, no estoy segura si fue mi miedo pero cuando me acerque a Shaoran vi que algo oscuro lo estaba tocando luz pareció asustarlo.

-Vamos al baño para que pueda curarte-le dije

-Gracias, que linda eres-eso me mato pero debía preocuparme de cosas más importantes, pasamos por el pasillo, a pesar de la escasa luz que nos brindaba la vela podía notar la polera de Shaoran toda manchada, el corte de su mano era grande y profundo no paraba de sangrar, además el moretón de su ojo derecho era mucho más grande que hace un rato.

-Creo que vas a tener que ir al hospital, necesitas puntos.- le dije

Eriol lo llevo en su mercedes Benz plateado, nosotros nos quedamos en el departamento esperando a que la luz vuelva, al cabo de una hora esta volvió, me acerque a la ventana para verificar si había llegado a los demás departamentos, pero antes de sentir la satisfacción pude ver que en el marco de esta habían rasguños marcados, estaban en el mismo lugar en el que yo los habían escuchado antes, Kamui en verdad había hecho un buen trabajo y hablando de él.

-Chicos tengo hambre-dijo Kamui, -alguien debería cocinar algo

-pero Shaoran se puede enojar-dijo Rika

-Cariño es más divertido sin pensar en las consecuencias

Chiharu tomo la iniciativa e hizo tallarines todos comimos, a las doce de la noche volvieron los chicos.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte a Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Bien, solo me pusieron cinco puntos

-hay Shaoran, eres un soldadito valiente- se burló Kamui a este chico le encanta burlarse sobre todo de Shaoran porque sabe que se enoja.

-cállate, yo también quiero fideos

-Lo siento "amor" - siguió burlándose Kamui -sírvete solo porque ahora nos vamos te estábamos esperando

Luego de esto todos nos fuimos a nuestros hogares, yo me fui con Tomoyo, mientras que Eriol llevo a todos los demás a sus casas.

Shaoran

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa, se veía muy linda

-Bien, solo me pusieron cinco puntos-conteste orgulloso, olvidando el dolor

-hay Shaoran, eres un soldadito valiente- se burló Kamui, arruinando el momento

-cállate, yo también quiero fideos – dije con cara de hambre

-Lo siento "amor" sírvete solo porque ahora nos vamos te estábamos esperando- siguió Kamui

Todos se fueron y yo quede ordenando las cosas, me tome unas cuantas pastillas que me recetaron porque me dolía un poco la mano, me recosté en mi cama escuche unos extraños ruidos no les tome importancia podía ser el gato de mi vecina, pero un olor extraño hizo que me levantara de golpe, tal vez habían dejado la llave del gas abierta. Pero más bien era como azufre, de cierta forma me sentí ansioso, ya que no terminamos bien el ritual y pudo haber pasado algo más, al percatarme que no era el gas me recosté nuevamente en mi cama, me sentí extraño sabía que algo no estaba bien.

El lunes hable con Eriol sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana a él gustaban más que a mí el tema de entes aferrados a un lugar y ese tipo de cosas lo se somos unos chicos raros.

-¿Shaoran crees que el demonio se haya quedado en tu casa?- pregunto Eriol

-No lo sé, pero eso fue extraño recuerda que no terminamos el ritual bien, yo bote las velas y bueno supongo que no lo enviamos a su casa correctamente.

-hagamos una sesión de ouija, y sabremos todo ¿ te parece?

-Sí, ¿pero solo los dos?

- si quieres le podemos decir a los chicos, pero de seguro que después no van a querer seguir con estas cosas

-bien, los dos solos en mi casa después de clases.

-¿Shaoran? Me estas tirando indirectas- se burló Eriol

-no seas tonto.

Al finalizar las clases, fuimos a mi departamento Kamui se nos unió, y comenzamos la sesión. Creo que me haber invocado al joker fue lo peor que hice en mi vida y ahora debia pagar las consecuencias.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que les aya gustado queria hacerlo mas largo pero tuve un pesimo dia

espero sus reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura

Al llegar a mi casa las luces estaban apagadas ya eran las doce y media de la noche debía esperármelo por suerte andaba con mis llaves, abrí la puerta pero el tonto de Touya me estaba esperando adentro con una linterna encendida bajo su cara no pude evitar gritar.

-Cállate moustro, vas a despertar a todos

-Eres un tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?

-o si claro, de seguro que no te da miedo estar con tus amigos extraños, se lo que hacen ayer vi al tonto comprando velas negras y hace unos días una ouija ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? si todo te da miedo, ¿es por ese mocoso verdad?

-Touya cállate, no tengo ganas de discutir y se llama Shaoran-dije cansada

-Sakura solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, no te metas en cosas peligrosas no son solo simples juegos– después de decir esto subió a su habitación ¿me dijo Sakura?

Me lave los dientes y me fui acostar, aunque no podía dormir más bien no quería, estaba recordando al joker, el ritual que no termino como debía, el corte de luz y esa extraña sombra que estaba con Shaoran o peor los arañazos en la ventana, tal vez mi hermano tenía razón, además ni siquiera me gustan ese tipo de cosas pero si Shaoran además soy una chica religiosa no fanática como mi papá pero lo soy.

El lunes en la mañana al llegar instituto, me junte con mis amigos, pero note que Shaoran y Eriol estaban alejados de nosotros, pensé que tal vez estaban molestos por algo, Kamui fue a hablar con ellos, y luego de un rato los tres se unieron al grupo.

Al finalizar las clases los tres chicos salieron rápidamente de la sala como si estuviesen apurados por ir a algún lugar.

-Espera Kamui- grito Rika, los tres se voltearon a ver

-¿Qué?- respondió desganado

-Nos íbamos a ir juntos- dijo mi amiga algo molesta

-Lo siento amor pero tengo algo que hacer Te amo- dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Shaoran

Nos sentamos en el suelo colocando el tablero en medio de los tres, cada uno puso su mano en la plantilla mientras Eriol era quien preguntaba.

-¿Hay alguien presente?

La plantilla se movió al si

-¿Hay alguien más en el departamento aparte de nosotros y de ti?

Nuevamente se movió al si

-¿Es un espíritu?

Esta vez se movió al no, Kamui pareció asustarse y pregunto

-¿Es malo?

Otra vez se movió al sí, maldición me estaba poniendo nervioso ahora yo fui quien pregunto

¿Es el joker me refiero al demonio que invocamos?

Si,- mierda que se supone que iba hacer ahora los tres nos miramos con cara de miedo, Eriol suspiro y pregunto

-¿Él nos está mirando?

Si

-¿Qué quiere?-Pregunte

N-O –M-E—D-E-J-A—D-E-C-I-R-L-O

Al escuchar bueno más bien leer lo deletreado, me sentía extraño creo que así se siente el miedo, sentía que mi corazón latía mil veces por segundo, parece que mis amigos estaban igual por la forma que miraban el tablero.

-¿Shaoran que vamos hacer? Pregunto Kamui

-No sé- fue lo único que pude decir mis pensamientos estaban algo bloqueados, ¿Así se sentirá Sakura cuando estaba con nosotros?

-¿Sabes su nombre? Pregunto Eriol

Esta vez el espíritu marco el no atreves de la plantilla

-¿Puedes echarlo del departamento?

No

-¿va detrás de alguien? –preguntó Kamui

N-O –M-E—D-E-J-A—D-E-C-I-R-L-O

Debo admitirlo si tenía miedo, es extraño pero a mis 18 años por fin lo sentía, no es la mejor sensación del mundo, dios no sé qué voy hacer.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Eriol, pero la plantilla no se movió más tal vez había sido todo una broma de uno de mis amigos o quizás el demonio lo expulso del departamento.

-¿Por qué no responde?- dije nervioso

-tal vez se fue- dijo Kamui- o lo echo lo que sea que está aquí.-no debí haber preguntado parece que pensaba lo mismo que mis amigos en ese instante.

-¿y si le hablamos directamente?-dijo Eriol

-¿No crees que eso sea peligroso? Ya sabes demonio es sinónimo de malo-dijo Kamui

Todos colocamos nuevamente las manos en la plantilla mientras Eriol preguntaba

-¿Estás aquí? Manifiéstate- De pronto se abrieron los cajones donde guardaba los servicios, agh me estaba asustando pobre Sakura ahora si la entiendo, los tres no despegábamos la mirada del mueble, hasta que sonó la canción "putting holes in happiness" de marilyn manson, estaban llamando a Kamui a su celular.

-Buen tono imbécil- dije sin pensar

-Perdón, a solo es Rika ese es su tono, me había asustado-dijo Kamui con un aleve risa nerviosa

-o pero que romántico eres-dije enojado y sarcastico

Dejamos la sesión hasta ahí y salimos los tres de mi departamento.

-Shaoran si quieres ven a mi casa-dijo Eriol.

-Si, pero antes quiero hacer algo

-Te acompañamos-dijo Kamui

-No tengo que ir solo.

Salimos del edificio los tres, luego nos separamos y fui camino a la casa de Sakura, toque el timbre y en segundos ella me abrió.

Sakura

No me lo podía creer Shaoran había venido a mi casa, por suerte no estaba mi hermano porque de seguro que lo hubiese echado a patadas.

-hola-dije feliz pero él se veía preocupado en realidad estaba algo extraño.

-perdóname

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por todas las veces que tenías miedo y yo no hacía nada, de verdad lo siento mucho

-si claro-dije algo confundida que le pasaba a mi angelito- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

-Es raro nunca pensé que iba a decir esto o por lo menos sentirlo pero Sakura…tengo miedo por eso quiero que me perdones yo sabía que este tipo de cosas te asustaban pero aun así no hacía nada por evitarlo.- al terminar la frase me abrazo, yo quede paralizada nunca pensé que podía pasar esto, aunque también lo correspondí.

-No te preocupes por eso Shaoran, yo los acompañaba porque quería pero dime ¿De qué tienes miedo?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras aún me abrazaba.

-Con Eriol y Kamui hicimos una sesión de ouija para saber si el joker estaba aún aquí y si esta, y ahora no sé qué hacer.- bajo la mirada, wow nunca pensé verlo así estaba como un niño perdido.

-Podrías hablar con cura o padre como quieras llamarlo.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?

-¿Crees en los demonios pero no en Dios?

-no lo sé- dijo bajando la mirada

-Vamos te acompaño a la iglesia, solo ellos te pueden ayudar.

-Pero yo no soy religioso

Al final caminamos a la iglesia y hablamos con el padre

-Buenas tardes ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

-Mi amigo tiene un problema en su casa y quisiera que vaya a visitarla.- termine hablando yo Shaoran parecía fuera de lugar o algo así, estaba muy callado.

-Bien díganme la dirección mañana puedo ir a partir de las seis de la tarde.

-muchas gracias- dije, Shaoran escribió la dirección en un papel y nos fuimos.

Shaoran

No podía sentirme más extraño al entrar a ese lugar era como superman en cuidad gótica o algo así, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo porque yo no soy el tipo de chico religioso además me gustan las cosas extrañas en realidad soy más como neutro, Sakura termino hablando y bueno supongo que ahora solo me queda esperar.

Al otro día al finalizar las clases con los chicos quiero decir Kamui, Eriol y Yamasaki solo nosotros cuatro, Tai no era muy amigo nuestro se juntaba con nosotros porque le gustaba Tomoyo no sé si Eriol lo sepa pero da igual estábamos en mi departamento esperando al padre, se estaba haciendo tarde y aún no llegaba, eran las siete cuando por fin llego pero Yamasaki se tuvo que ir.

-Joven dígame que pasa- dijo el hombre

-Esto yo bueno, sé que se va a enojar pero jugamos un juego y creo que lo que llamamos se quedó aquí.

El padre comenzó recitar oraciones y a tirar agua por todos lados después de un rato el ambiente se sentía algo pesado por decirlo de alguna manera, sentí que el tipo no hizo nada pero después de un rato se fue.

-¿Creen que se haya ido?- pregunto Kamui

-Quizás- dijo Eriol

Solo mire a mi alrededor y veía que todo seguía prácticamente igual tal vez Sakura se equivocó esto no funciono, de pronto Kamui giro los ojos y se volteo a verme.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Siento la demora espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura

Al llegar a casa comencé hacer mis deberes aunque terminare de seguro en un par de horas mas no se porque siempre hago las cosas a ultima hora y pensaba en que debía preparar mi cena ya que mis padres estaban en una fiesta de la empresa de mi madre y Touya pasaría la noche en casa de su novia, tendré aproximadamente 9 horas de soledad son recién las seis de la tarde. Esta idea no me agrada mucho una chica sola en la noche… en la noche! Además mi adorable cerebro por alguna extraña razón recuerda sesiones de ouija en los momentos menos apropiados. Estaba algo preocupada por Shaoran el padre debería estar ahora en su casa ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Me muero de ganas por saber si esta bien quisiera sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo una vez más… eran ya la siete treinta de la tarde aunque estaba muy oscuro sentía mi estomago crujir así que decidí preparar fideos me levante de mi cama iba camino a la cocina pero la ver el teléfono no me aguante y le marque a Shaoran

-Aló

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntame

-¿Sakura?

-Si tonto

-En realidad nada el tipo ese dijo unas oraciones que repitió un par de veces tiro agua y nada aunque Kamui se comporto algo extraño después que se fue el padre.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No hace como 5 minutos se fueron todos asi que no he tenido tiempo de preparar algo

-Ven a mi casa iba a empezar a cocinar hare fideos te parece

-pero tu hermano…

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí- no esta y tampoco va a llegar hoy

-bien entonces en 10 minutos estoy allá

Este va ser un gran momento para decirle que me gusta un poco o hacerle saber que no volveré más a su casa después de este jueguito del jóker no me quedan ganas de volver nunca mas hacer cosas extrañas. Estaba escuchando a todo volumen Stand by me (oasis) adoro esa canción es como lo que me pasa, mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa apague el gas bote el agua de la pasta y escuche el timbre corrí a abrir era él se veía bien como siempre

-hola- me dijo entro y me beso la mejilla creo que mi cara hirvió en ese segundo no me esperaba eso- ¿pasa algo?

-No nada, la mesa esta puesta siéntate mientras sirvo- nos sentamos y comimos por suerte me quedo buena de hecho es al primera vez que cocinaba algo bien

-Sakura por fin hiciste algo comestible felicidades nunca olvidare cuando nos dijiste que se te quemaron los tallarines ajajja- comenzó a reírse ok no soy una perfecta chef pero lo intente eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?- o cuando dijiste que te habías enfermado cuando preparaste un pastel

-Shaoran te aseguro que esta vez no hay error y no te vas a enfermar bueno te llame porque…

-Estas sola y eso no te gusta, niña te conozco- dijo con un tono burlón mientras me guiño un ojo

-bueno hay un poco de verdad en eso pero en realidad era decirte que no voy a volver mas a tu casa por las noches con lo que paso no quiero saber sobre invocaciones nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo de cosas, soy una chica miedosa además ese es tu mundo no el mío yo solo iba por porque…

-pero no quiero dejar de verte

-Shaoran nos veremos todos los días somos compañeros de curso te sientas detrás de mi

-No entiendes no es lo mismo porque ahí se hablan cosas distintas me refiero a que – bajo la mirada ¿acaso iba a decir lo que yo me había imaginado tantas veces antes de dormir?-pero si yo te iba a cuidar no te va pasar nada tienes que seguir yendo porque si faltas tu no va ser lo mismo- ok me adelante no era para nada eso

-pero podemos salir de día normalmente la gente esta con amigos a esas horas y si es de noche va a pubs o discoteques entiendes ese es mas mi mundo

Shaoran

La comida estaba buena pero no quería creer lo que escuchaba nunca me hubiese declarado pero eso salió como vomito verbal.

-pero podemos salir de día normalmente la gente esta con amigos a esas horas y si es de noche va a pubs o discoteques entiendes ese es mas mi mundo-Dijo mirándome a lo ojos

- pero no el mio además me gustaba cuando ibas te sentía cerca mio como nunca, en el insti eres más distante ahí no te puedo abrazar como lo hago cuando hacemos invocaciones o cosas así yo… te quiero… mucho desde hace tiempo- no pude evitar bajar la mirada me dio mucha vergüenza decir eso sentía que me estaba sonrojando levante al mirada y ella estaba sonriendo

-Shaoran ya que fuiste sincero creo que me toca yo solo iba para estar contigo iba a decirlo antes pero me interrumpiste- ok me hubiese ahorrado la vergüenza si la hubiera dejado hablar genial, se levanto tomo mi mano y me llevo al living me senté primero yo en el sofá y la empuje hacia mi quedando en mi piernas por fin era mía nos miramos unos segundos rose sus labios pero la luz parpadeo y tome un poco de distancia se levanto rápido a ver si la luz se había cortado afuera

-Solo fue una baja de voltaje-dije

-si al parecer- se sentó en mis piernas la abrase por al cintura nuevamente intente besarla era lo que mas deseaba en ese instante incluso mas que… no sé el oxigeno ok no soy bueno en esto, pero se escucho en la cocina el estruendo que provoco un vaso al caer, lo que hizo que se alejara de mi

-Debe ser kero el gato de la vecina a veces entra iré a ver si no se lastimo.

-pero Sakura…-se paro y la seguí pero las luces otra vez parpadearon y nos quedamos quietos ella me abrazo aferrándose a mi pecho buscando protección

-JAjajaja- yo quede helado no podía ser posible era una carcajada que venia de la escalera no podía olvidar los chistes que conto y tampoco el tono de su voz era él, el Jóker


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura

La primera vez que vi a Shaoran fue el primer año del insti era amigo de Eriol solo por eso creo que lo conocí porque de otra forma no me hubiese acercado nunca, era el típico chico con pinta de problemático, en su mochila habían dibujos de cruces invertidas calaveras parches de bandas de metal pesado, tenia tres argollas en la oreja izquierda y un pircing industrial, los cuales aún conserva.

A pesar de su apariencia era muy sociable con todos, ayudaba a los chicos que no entendían alguna asignatura ya que él era uno de los mejores de la clase, era un buen deportista y por esas cualidades supongo me sentí algo atraída pero luego de conocerlo creo que me gusto y mucho, su forma de ser, su estilo algo gótico o muy lúgubre aunque él dice que solo le gusta el negro. Un par de meses después me convencieron entre todos para que fuera su departamento por la noche esa fue la primera vez y estaba muy emocionada pensé que iba a ser algo como embriagarnos y pasarlo bien pero en vez de eso fue una sesión de ouija, se comunico con nosotros un tal Yamato nos dijo que nos arrepentiríamos después de unos años si continuábamos con esto. Esa también fue la primera vez que no pude dormir en días pensando en que podía referirse o que ese hombre volvería a matarnos a todos pero todo concuerda con el momento que estoy viviendo ahora. Sentía el fuerte latir del corazón de Shaoran y mi pulso en mis oídos. Estaba segura que ese hombre nos advierto por este momento la risa que provenía de la escalera se acercaba y se hacia más fuerte. Shaoran tomo mi mano de forma brusca busco con la mirada la salida corrimos hasta la puerta la que abrió de forma violenta, sentía que estaba escapando de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, corrimos hasta el parque y nos resguardamos en el llamado rey pingüino, ya que había comenzado a llover, tenia mucho miedo eso no es una novedad en mi pero en Shaoran era extraño eso no venia con él no parecía el mismo de siempre. Busque mi celular en mi bolsillo para llamar a Tomoyo pero no lo tenia de seguro lo había dejado en la mesa o el sofá.

-shaoran

-Sakura… no sé que hacer nunca me imagine que podía pasar esto, tampoco se me ocurre como resolverlo y tengo miedo…

-lo primero es dejar de lado el miedo lo se por experiencia propia porque lo único que lograras será nublar tu mente y segundo debemos llamar a alguien andas con tu móvil

-lo deje en tu casa, esperemos que pase la lluvia y vamos a la casa de Eriol.

-yo esperaba ir con Tomoyo pero bueno supongo que Eriol puede tener alguna solución

-eres una chica valiente a pesar de todo y te quiero mucho por eso no voy a dejar que te pase nada yo te metí en esto y te sacare sea como sea lo juro.

-te quiero tonto- me brazo y beso mi frente de una forma muy cariñosa este Shaoran si me gusta, es increíble el momento mas romántico de mi vida y a la vez es la situación mas aterradora. Las luces del parque se apagaron aunque podíamos distinguir la silueta de un hombre que se estaba acercando al gran pingüino que nos resguardaba de la lluvia. Shaoran salió a su encuentro para que el hombre no se siguiera avanzando pero nuestra sorpresa fue cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear y vimos que vestía una camiseta negra de Marilyn Manson, jeans negros y lo mas destacable un pircing en su labio inferir del lado derecho, no era nada mas que Kamui se veía extraño por su forma de caminar, tenia el cabello alborotado algunas mechones de pelo cubrían sus ojos azules los cuales tenían una mirada perdida.

-¿Kamui? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- A pesar de las preguntas Kamui solo se quedo parado sin responder a ni una de ellas, salí para observar mas de cerca la situación aunque si ahora lo pienso desearía no haberlo hecho llevaba algo en la mano, pero no le di importancia.

-Shaoran ayúdame a llevarlo adentro se esta empapado- cuando me puse a su lado izquierdo para ayudarle a caminar un liquido mancho mi mano no era agua sino que algo mas espeso y vi claramente el cuchillo en su espalda no pude evitar gritar y alejarme, Kamui se desplomo y Shaoran solo veía la escena parecía estar congelado, la lluvia limpiaba las manchas de sangre que había dejado mientras caminaba.

Shaoran

Cuando Sakura grito pude notar lo que la había espantado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Revise el bolsillo de mi amigo saque su móvil y marque a una ambulancia, Sakura lloraba lo único que hice fue abrazarla y esperar despertar de esta pesadilla cuando la ambulancia se fue y se lo llevo, de la mano de Kamui cayo algo me acerque para ver de que se trataba, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que era un jóker lo guarde en mi bolsillo y entendí que lo que estaba pasando era todo mi culpa yo metí a mis amigos en esto y el que tenia que pagar debería ser yo no ellos. Me encargue de llamar a sus padres y a mis amigos, los espere a todos en el hospital cuando Rica llego tuve que contarle el detalle de la carta y se abalanzo contra mí para pegarme deje que lo hiciera porque me lo merecía incluso mucho más que eso.

-Eres un maldito cretino todo es tu culpa siempre es así- ella lloraba y golpeaba mi pecho no me dolían los golpes en comparación con el dolor que me generaba la culpa, Eriol la alejo de mí y lo que me hizo sentir aún peor fue cuando vi a la pequeña Zoe que lloraba y le preguntaba a sus padres si era su culpa de ella que Kamui este así por que cuando llego por la tarde a casa ella le insistió para que le lea una historia y este enojado le grito que estaba arto de ella y sus estúpidas historias saliendo furioso de la casa, en ese instante Salió el doctor del cuarto y dijo que el estado de Kamui era grave la pequeña abrazo al doctor y entre llanto le decía que lo sane si lo hacia ella no lo iba a molestar mas con jugar o que le lea cuentos. No podía seguir viendo esto sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Salí del hospital caminando sin dirección fija tratando de unir pistas aferrándome a encontrar alguna solución la noche que hicimos el rito yo tire las velas y el ritual no termino bien, eso cuando fui al hospital por unos puntos ¿que paso con las cosas? tal vez la carta que usamos sea la solución la que contiene la sangre de todos nosotros la que tenia Kamui era igual tal vez sea del mismo mazo de cartas, me fui corriendo a mi departamento fue lo más tonto de mi parte ya que quedaba muy lejos del hospital, después de unos minutos tome un taxi, al llegar subí corriendo las escaleras quede estático mirando la puerta esperando que dentro este la solución para este problema, busque la llave en mi chaqueta mientras giraba la manilla, pensaba como llegue a este punto. Desde pequeño estuve seducido por el lado oscuro, mi hermana bromeaba diciéndoles a mis padres que debían exorcizarme y cosas de ese tipo. Tal vez haya tenido razón me gustaba jugar con fuego y ahora me estaba quemando de a poco; en el mueble en que guardaba las cosas que utilizábamos por la noches no estaba el jóker solo habían velas, pañuelos, la tabla de ouija y más basura que no necesitaba, revise todos los lugares posibles pero sin el resultado esperado, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo cabreado de todo me recosté en mi cama a tratar de ordenar toda las escenas del día quizás yo mismo fue quien lo guardo, pasados algunos minutos el sueño me gano no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me despertó el sonido de la radio que se prendió a todo volumen, no podía entender como había pasado pero no quise darle importancia tal vez una subida de voltaje provoco eso a demás era lo que sonaba más lógico ese momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que les haya gustado n.n subiere caps mas seguido ya sali de vacaciones :'DDD espero sus reviews adoro leerlos (^;^)

saluditos Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

La radio seguía sonando no tenía la más mínima intención de apagarla, me metí bajo las frazadas, tapándome completamente como si fuera un niño pequeño que se esconde de algún monstruo que saldrá del armario. El sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, mis parpados se estaban cerrando de a poco, sentía lejos la música o cualquier otro ruido pero el timbre, el maldito timbre sonó ¿Quién demonios te visita a las 3 de la mañana? Agh no voy abrir debe ser un gato ¿enserio un GATO? Cuando pensaba que me había superado a mí mismo con esa respuesta tan idiota, era el turno del celular molestar, ¿Sakura?

-¿Qué pasa?-conteste de mala gana

-abre hace frío aquí afuera

-bien-corte la llamada y deje el celular en la mesita de noche, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para levantarme de la cama ya estando en el umbral abrí la puerta

-gracias por dejarme sola en el hospital estúpido

-perdón pero no sentía muy cómodo

-Kamui está estable y fuera de peligro así que no te preocupes- al escuchar eso no me sentía menos culpable pero si más tranquilo

-¿te vas a quedar afuera toda la noche?

-tienes que invitarme a pasar tonto

-que te crees un vampiro que tontamente adorable- me burle- está invitada a pasar señorita-cerró la puerta cuando entro se veía un poco rara

-uh ¿Qué te pasa?-estaba llorando, no entendía lo que le ocurría hace unos segundos se veía perfectamente, trate de acercarme pero estiro su brazo para hacer distancia

-ayúdame… por favor- dijo con voz ahogada y lastimosa, trague saliva y solo la mire ¿de qué me hablaba?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu y yo nos conocemos bien mi pequeño Shaoran, nos conocimos cuando tenías 5 años.- solo me limitaba a escuchar el miedo me paralizaba - yo he cuidado de ti como lo haría un padre he planeado cada momento de tu vida para que tomes la decisión que más te acercara a mí, y ahora por fin estamos juntos de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Cuando Shaoran cumplió sus cinco años su familia celebraba en grande pero al infante parecía no llamarle la atención, no había niños de su edad para jugar exceptuando a su prima que prefería la compañía de las hermanas del muchacho y no precisamente la de él.<p>

-esto es aburrido-le reclamo a su mayordomo quien se encargaba de cuidarlo

-pero si tiene muchos juguetes para entretenerse

-pero nadie quiere jugar conmigo todos están hablando y no me hacen caso

-lo lamento pero yo tampoco puedo jugar debo atender a los invitados

El niño se dirigió a su habitación buscando su pelota de basketball para entretenerse jugando a fuera. Mientras encestaba canastas se sintió observado pero no le intereso además su casa estaba llena podían ser sus padres vigilando que no se vaya lejos.

-¿puedo jugar contigo?- el niño se volteó para ver de quien trataba porque no reconocía ese tono de voz

-no puedo hablar con extraños – respondió mientras observaba al misterioso hombre

-los humanos me dicen devil

-¿débil?- el infante se sintió extraño o mejor dicho intimidado junto aquel hombre de voz ronca, a su corta edad no entendió la diferencia entre devil y débil

-ahora ya no soy un extraño para ti

-sí, no sé mi papá dice que presentarse es cortes pero no te hace conocer a la persona

-pequeño yo te conozco desde hace ya tiempo pero como me viste a más temprana edad lo olvidaste y puedo entenderlos Shaoran

-entonces juguemos – propuso con gran sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientes; Pasaron días y el menor de la familia Li se había alejado de todos, comenzó a gustarle la soledad o eso creían sus familiares más cercanos, Su madre ya más preocupada por la situación decidió hablar con su bebé como solía llamarlo a pesar de haber dejado de ser un lactante hace años atrás

-mi amor ¿por qué ya no juegos con tus amigos en el jardín de niños?

-ya tengo un amigo no necesito a otros, el me enseña muchas cosas y sobre todo a no tenerle miedo a los fantasmas

-¿y cómo se llama?

-débil- el niño respondía vagamente ya que estaba entretenido armando un rompe cabezas de cien piezas de sus héroes Goku y Vegeta

-que nombre tan raro para alguien valiente, que te cuida de fantasmas ¿dónde vive?

-creo que por aquí cerca, siempre viene a jugar conmigo- la madre dedujo que por la edad de su hijo se trataba de algún amigo imaginario nada importante de que preocuparse ¿o sí? Pero a veces los amigos imaginarios si están ahí asechando esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

Meses después la abuela del pequeño sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con su nieto hablaba sobre temas bizarros, se reía de la religión pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando lo vio destripando una ardilla en sótano, habían cinco velas rodeando una caja que usaba como mesa o mejor dicho altar definitivamente no era normal insistió a los padres del pequeño en que debían visitar a un profesional. Días después la anciana murió, los doctores la atribuían a un paro cardíaco ¿qué pudo haber visto para sentir tanto temor? ¿O simplemente ya era la hora? Con cada visita al psicólogo Shaoran se alejó de su "amigo" pero con los años no dejo de interesarle el tema sobrenatural. Cuando ya era un poco más grande conoció a Eriol su mejor amigo quien también se interesaba en esos juegos extraños

* * *

><p>Lo recuerdas niño en tu cumpleaños me aceptaste<p>

-eso jamás pasó lo…lo estas inventando

-¿Qué le paso a mi chico valiente? Ahora que te veo pareces que te vas a mear en los pantalones, antes parecías tener más agallas

-¿por qué me buscaste?

-¿nunca te has preguntado porque la empresa de tus padres es tan exitosa?

-hijos de puta me vendieron- tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿podían haber sido capaz de eso?

-sí y no, fue tu abuelo materno

-pero si ni lo conocí, murió un poco antes que naciera mi hermana mayor

-él dijo claramente "_ven por mi segundo hijo varón si no lo tengo puedes llevarte al varón de la siguiente generación"_ el putazo no tuvo más hijos creyendo que se había salvado además sabía que su nieta seria mujer pero no conto con que tu papito no usara protección así que ahora tú eres mío.

-él no tenía derecho sobre mi vida

- yo hice todo para que tu nacieras eres mioooo! Necesito tu cuerpo quiero tu vida

-no te la voy a dar es mía

-sé que esta chica te importa me di el gusto de ponerla en tu camino por si mi plan fallaba ahora acéptame o morderé su lengua hasta arrancarla de su boca ahogándola con su propia sangre…

-¿si te doy otra cosa? ¿Cómo a mi abuelo?

-me estas tomando el pelo niño mal criado- grito pero no con la voz de Sakura era una más grotesca por decirlo de alguna manera haciendo que las luces parpadeen alrededor de todo el vecindario- el viejo te manda saludos desde el infierno pidiendo tu perdón a gritos jajaja- reía desquiciadamente; tenía miedo sentía mi corazón latiendo en mis oídos este era mi fin, ahora entendía todo claramente ese supuesto amigo imaginario era real, esa ardilla no había sido un simple juego a ser doctor era una ofrenda para él

-dime tu nombre

-sabes que no lo puedo decir ¿por quién me tomas niñato?

-tú eras mi amigo imaginario por tu culpa tenía que ir a terapias desde los 5 años... por dios tu mataste también a la abuela

-no blasfemes frente a mí sabes bien que a él no le importas-solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla- a él no le importa nadie

-claro no era débil si no devil demonio, no es justo era un niño no lo sabía tiene que haber una regla para eso

-Shaoran pierdo la paciencia acéptame o mato a la chica

-espera como puedo saber que en realidad no la mataras al abuelo si lo enviaste a ya sabes

-eso no fue mi culpa tuvo una vida llena de pecados alguien un puesto más arriba decidió enviarlo ahí

-¿Dios?

-¡CALLATE! No digas su nombre frente a mí, me arte lo haremos por las malas- saco su lengua la tocaba con los dientes vi un pequeño hilo de sangre

-PARA por favor TE ACEPTO, mi cuerpo será tuyo incluso mi vida pero nunca tendrás mi voluntad o mi orgullo.-lo vi sonreír sus ojos estaban blancos y luego ya no pude ver nada más que oscuridad

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado no es el final pero puede ser el comienzo de ese D: xDD<p>

espero su comentarios ;) saluditos Bye! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura

-Somos los únicos a esta hora en todo el hospital apartando al personal – le dije a Tomoyo debía ser normal era bastante tarde

-tienes razón ahora que nos dijeron que Kamui está bien nos podemos ir Eriol nos llevara

-ok espérame iré al baño- Que alivio era saber que nuestro amigo estaba bien camine al baño sentí que había sido mala idea venir sola cuando la luz comenzó a parpadear pero no tenía porque preocupare están las luces de emergencia todo el mundo lo sabe.

Estaba tarareando una canción mientras lavaba mis manos hubo un apagón de por lo menos tres minutos, yo sabía por dónde estaba la salida pero entre tanta oscuridad podía distinguir que había algo… era como un tipo de silueta frente a la puerta

-Sakura…- Esa voz la conocía era la que conto los chistes, note que se acercaba y pude ver sus ojos con un iris de color rojo intenso. Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier minuto, mis músculos estaban paralizados por el miedo no podía hacer nada.

-Aléjate- mi voz sonaba ahogada, él reía sin control

- Tengo tu sangre eso me permite usar tu cuerpo por un tiempo el de Kamui no lo soporto espero que el tuyo si

-¿Por qué haces esto?- seguía riéndose y cada vez estaba más cerca

-esto es culpa de Shaoran si no lo conocieras tu vida sería diferente lo sabes bien tus planes siempre fueron otros - sus ojos estaban a centímetros de los míos, acaricio mi mejilla secando unas lágrimas que se escapaban por mi temor-tu hermano siempre tuvo razón respecto a mi pequeño Shaoran. Él tenía muy claro lo que hacía y no le importo arriesgar a sus amigos sabía que todos ustedes tenían que sufrir antes de acabar el juego. La única razón porque se acercaba a ti siendo una miedosa era porque le servirías como su puta personal debes odiarlo ahora que sabes la verdad no te culparía ha querido usarte desde que te vio nunca le has importado en realidad, lo sé porque también tengo su sangre y puedo ver sus pensamientos – No sé si en ese momento lo odiaba pero tampoco lo quería algo había cambiado en mí que me hacía sentir muy vulnerable- Eres estúpida y débil tu amigo puso más resistencia

Luego de eso desperté en la habitación de Shaoran, sentía un sabor metálico en la boca.

-yo te quería… - sin la intención llore por un rato. Me levante del suelo tratando de recordar lo que paso. No estaba muy segura como había llegado ahí ni tampoco cuanto tiempo había pasado. Decidí llamar a Tomoyo me pregunto si estaba ebria o drogada porque no se explicaba como yo no podía recordar que me fui con ellos y que me pasaron a dejar al departamento de Shaoran. Estaba dispuesta a volver a mi casa pero en la puerta estaba parado él.

-no dejare que te marches te necesito para tener mi segundo envase- retrocedí tres pasos de forma involuntaria sus ojos antes eran de un precioso color ámbar ahora eran de un rojo intenso.

No era él y tal vez nunca volvería a serlo

Corrí a su habitación no fue una opción muy inteligente me había encerrado a mi misma pero de todas maneras Shaoran o el que antes lo era no me iba a dejar salir y hasta ahora él no podía entrar. En la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama había un espejo y encima de este tres velas encendidas ubicadas como un triángulo además de sal esparcida sobre todo. No le tome mucha atención y saque el móvil de mi bolsillo dejando caer un pequeño trozo de papel con el número del padre ¿si lo llamara vendría ayudarme?

-Sal de ahí! Te estoy esperando jajaja estúpida no tienes salida- decía tras la puerta ¿Por qué no entraba? ¿Qué se lo impedía? Cuando me hice esa pregunta mental me gire para ver el espejo y las velas ¡Eso! Podía ser un repelente o algo que no le gustara.

Registre el mueble para ver si encontraba algo útil y sorpresa había sal ¿Qué tenía de especial? Me llego un vago recuerdo de Eriol diciendo que se debía colocar en las puertas y ventanas pero no podía recordar el para qué de eso. Salí de mis pensamientos con los fuertes golpes que daba para intentar entrar. Saque la bolsa de su lugar y esparcí su contenido en la rendija de la puerta y otro poco en la ventana. Marque el número de mi prima una vez más

-Tomoyo ayúdame por favor Shaoran… Shaoran ya no es él te dictare un numero haz todo lo posible por traer a ese hombre es el único que puede ayudarlo - Ella no me respondía nada- Tomoyo!

-dame el numero rápido.-Hice caso obviamente- Eriol estuvo buscando información y no era un simple juego todo Salió mal Shaoran puede estar en peligro y tú también

Paso hora y media en las que me quede sentada en la cama observando la entrada a la habitación. Me daba la impresión de que estaba sola moría de ganas por salir e irme a mi casa. Aun no tenía noticias de Tomoyo. Lo único que sabía al ver por la ventana era que la oscuridad de la noche aun cubría a la ciudad entera.

El timbre… No podía equivocarme era el timbre. Lo tocaron 3 veces y nada ¿Shaoran se había ido?

-TOMOYO- grite lo más fuerte que pude. Me habían escuchado porque enseguida la puerta estaba siendo forcejeada

-AHHH- esa había sido su voz, hubo un fuerte golpe

-LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!- la voz de Shaoran – AHHHHH- había gritado parecía que lo estaban lastimando me levante rápido, abrí y ahí estaban el padre pero no era el mismo con el que yo había hablado, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran en el suelo totalmente empapado retorciéndose. Mi amiga corrió abrazarme y los hombres tomaron a Li lo llevaron a su cuarto el padre venía muy preparado saco cuerdas y lo amarraron. Colocaron un venda en su boca para que no moridera su lengua. Él trataba de hablar pero no se entendía lo que decía

-In principio erat Verbum et Verbum erat apud Deum et Deus erat Verbum.- El padre comenzo a leer de un pequeño libro que traía consigo a los segundos hubo un apagón, las velas eran las únicas que iluminaban el cuarto. Con cada frase que salía de la boca del hombre Shaoran se movia mucho como si las palabras fueran dagas que lo atravesaban Continuaron a si unos minutos. Con una seña ordeno que le quiten la venda de la boca- Dime tu nombre

-… estúpido- Las muñecas de Shaoran se estaban magullando por los jalones que daba para zafarse del agarre. El mayor le lanzaba más agua bendita pero como respuesta solo se escuchaban más gritos desgarradores yo por alguna extraña razón ya no tuve miedo...

* * *

><p>Hola :B uhm bueno hace tiempoooo que quiero darle un final bueno épico, etc, etc pero no me cruje xDDD si van a mi otro fic que se llama malos entendidos abajo puse que estaba pensando en darle un buen final a este y bueno no paso XDD y la fecha es del 3 de julio asi que no piensen que lo deje botado es solo que me falta un poco de inspiración y para que me llegara un poco vi tres temporadas enteras de supernatural estas ultimas semanas jeje si no han visto esa seria tienen que verla o se estaran perdiendo la mitad de su vida! xDD<p>

Bueno no iba a subir esto cap hasta terminarlo pero me dejaron un review y me dieron ganas de seguir :'DD y dije"aww creo que subire lo que tengo" lo tenia escrito desde hace ya tiempo XDD y por eso es ultramegamente corto XD

No se olviden de comentar :C saluditos Bye! o cierto puse una imagen *o* la edite en paint joajaso xD no se usar otro editor xDD


End file.
